Une vengeance érotique guidée par le plaisir
by Yuhonorine
Summary: Alors que Kagami est de retour au Japon après sont petit séjour aux Etats-Unis, il découvre son appartement sans dessus dessous. Son petit-ami risque bien de le regretter de la meilleure façon qui soit… [TERMINEE] [Inspiré de l'OS de Futae]
1. partie 1

Enfin. Il rentrait enfin au Japon après deux semaines passées aux États-Unis. Non pas qu'il n'aimait plus sa terre natale qui avait eu le privilège de le voir grandir, ou qu'il n'éprouvait plus le besoin suffisent de quitter le Japon quelques jours pour voir son père. Loin de là cette idée.

Au contraire. Il était toujours extrêmement heureux de reposer ses pieds sur le sol américain afin de parfaire son entraînement au côté de son maître, qui était devenue pour lui sa seconde mère. Il présentait toujours ce même engouement quand il se bâfrait du bon traditionnel hamburger-frite-soda typiquement américain qui emplissait délicieusement ses papilles, le tout devant un bon match de la NBA.

Non. Décidément non. C'était toujours un bonheur de retourner apprivoiser ses racines. La seule différence était que Taïga Kagami avait mûri et s'était fait des amis. Des précieux amis qui lui falait reconnaître, lui manquaient.

Il eut, pour commencer, la chance de rencontrer Kuroko avec qui il avait tissé un lien particulier et fort. D'abord étant son ombre, le bleuté était très vite devenu une épaule qui l'avait remis dans le droit chemin à plusieurs reprises, dépassant le rôle de simple coéquipier pour finalement être un très bon ami. Son meilleur ami. Ils se soutenait mutuellement, se remontaient le moral l'un et l'autre tant au basket que dans la vie. Et bien que le rouge ne se confiait pas facilement, laissant à son ombre la lourde tâche de lui tirer la plupart du temps les verres du nez, l'ombre connaissait sa lumière et savait très bien comment dompter le tigre. Ce dernier finissait donc toujours par dévoiler ses craintes, ses doutes qui le tourmentaient, se faisant une confiance aveugle et mutuelle.

De plus, kagami ne serait comment remercier le passeur de Seirin pour ses précieux conseils sur sa relation avec son ami d'enfance qui, déjà à l'époque commençait à se fissurer, menaçait de réellement s'éteindre.

Tatsuya, son très cher frère de cœur qui lui avait donné l'amour du basket lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au États-Unis mais c'était au Japon qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, et malgré que c'avait été cet amour commun pour ce sport qui les avaient séparés, c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient remis à jouer ensemble.

À cette pensée, Kagami émit un sourire nostalgique. Il était heureux. Heureux de retrouver son frère. Heureux que prenait le sens de sa vie. Il avait trouvé une équipe qui pouvait avoir confiance en leur as et sur qui le rouge pouvait se fier, partageant des moments inoubliables avec eux et cela ne se terminera pas de si tôt.

Aussi, non seulement ce sport qu'il estimait plus que tout lui avait permis d'avoir une équipe soudée, des amis, mais lui avait aussi octroyé des adversaires plus forts les uns que les autres, qui lui aliéner l'envie de vaincre, de se surpasser à chaque match, dans le seul but de ressentir ces vibrations, ce plaisir sauvage indestructible lorsqu'il se mesurer à la génération miracles.

Ryota Kise. Le dernier à avoir rejoint cette équipe de génies, et le premier qui avait reconnu le talent du tigre comme égale à la génération miracles. Ou plutôt, comme potentiellement capable d'atteindre leur niveau. Car lors de leur premier affrontement ça n'avait été qu'un match amical et le tigre avait quand même eu beaucoup de difficultés à arrêter la copie de l'as de Kaijo. D'autre part, le rouge avait été encore loin d'accéder à son plein potentiel. Mais il s'était affiné au fil des matchs et Shintaro Midorima le shooter de la génération miracles, pouvait en témoigner mieux que quiconque.

Ses incroyables sauts et sa pétulance avaient laissé le vert plusieurs fois en mauvaises postures. Qui pouvait réellement songer qu'un individu lambda venu tout droit des États-Unis, avait assez de talents et de force dans les jambes pour stopper les shoots tant redoutés par les adversaires de Midorima ? Mais fallait croire que Taïga en avait malgré les contestations du shooter, même si au fond il le reconnaissait pour sa valeur en tant que joueurs intéressant. Mais chut. Ne le dites surtout pas à Kagami. Il en serait trop fière et de toute façon, le joueur de Shutoku était trop Tsunderer pour l'avouer. Il était méthodique, ordonné et soigné, limite à l'obsession.

Tout le contraire du pivot de l'équipe de génies du collège Teiko, Atsushi Murasakibara qui n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait. Enfin, quand cela lui arrivait de penser parce qu'excepté les friandises, les chips, les gâteaux et le chocolat, le géant exécrait toute activité physique ou mentale, les légumes, les fruits et tout ce qui s'apparentait aux devoirs en général. Considéré comme un enfant jobard, il devait néanmoins son talent pour le basket à un physique idéal pour un tel poste, vu par la plupart des équipes adverses comme de la triche. Et quand bien même, il n'était pas spécialement méchant, leur début était plutôt houleux, trouvant le violet acrimonieux jusqu'à se demander comment son frère de cœur pouvait le supporter.

Cependant, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait failli lui planter une paire de ciseaux dans le visage sûrement dans l'unique but de l'observer se vider de son sang, comme avec le capitaine de la génération miracles, Seijuro Akashi. Il s'était montré (trop) téméraire. S'incrustant dans leur touchante retrouvaille, il avait eu l'audace, ou la stupidité selon les points de vues, de défendre le jeune Furihata à cause du regard et du ton altier que s'était permis de prendre le capitaine de Rakuzan, parce que le roux voulait juste être seul avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Le dunker s'était présenté, un sourire aux lèvres avec toute la confiance en lui et en ses capacités qu'il estimait justifiées, l'air de dire « préparez-vous à bouffer le parquet car je vais tous vous écraser un par un ».

Notamment l'as de la génération miracles et l'ancienne lumière de l'ombre, Daiki Aomine.

Un scoreur sans égal, il avait toujours adoré le basket, le pratiquant depuis petit dans la rue avec des joueurs souvent plus vieux que lui. Plus son adversaire était fort, plus son sourire s'illuminait. Son amie d'enfance Satsuki Momoi avait toujours du plaisir à le regarder jouer pendant des heures.

Jusqu'à sa dernière année à Teiko où il avait perdu cette joie de sentir ses doigts glisser sur la sphère en caoutchouc qui lui avait pourtant procuré tellement de bien. Il n'avait plus trouvé de basketteur capable de lui faire cracher ses poumons tellement leur duel était intense, se rendant compte qu'il devenait trop fort pour les autres. La pression, les frissons dans le corps, l'adrénaline, l'impatience de connaître la fin du match car l'issue restait incertain, tout cela s'était éteint de même que son instinct animal.

Finalement, il avait dû attendre son entrée au lycée pour que son ancienne ombre ne lui octroya ce qu'il avait depuis longtemps si cruellement désiré : un adversaire digne des plus grands joueurs capable de rivaliser avec le scoreur. Taïga Kagami. Celui qu'il avait pourtant méprisé pour être là nouvelle lumière de Tetsu alors qu'il n'en était pas digne. C'était du moins ce que le basané avait toujours certifié depuis leur petit duel de rue, ce qui s'était davantage consolidé lors de leur cuisante défaite à l'Inter lycée.

Mais le tigre s'était juré de lui montrer la voie de la défaite. Il était parti rejoindre Alex au États-Unis dans le but de s'améliorer, de chercher son propre instinct sauvage celé au plus profond de son être.

Le premier match de la Winter Cup. La première victoire de Seirin du championnat. La première défaite d'Aomine. Il s'était fait écraser par Tetsu et Kagami. Puis ils avaient enchaîné les victoires. D'abord, contre la défense impénétrable de Murasakibara, puis ils avaient abattu la copie parfaite de Kise pour finir par se frayer le chemin vers la première place du podium, en jouant leur dernière et ultime carte contre Akashi et les rois sans couronne. À eux deux avec l'aide de leur coéquipiers et leur foi indestructible des uns et des autres, ils leur avaient rendu leur goût pour ce sport et montré ce qu'était le travail d'équipe. La génération miracles était redevenue normale.

Ils s'entendaient tous très bien avec le tigre et lui-même s'adaptaient assez facilement aux membre de l'ancienne équipe de Teiko. Au point d'être devenu le petit ami de l'as de Tōō.

Aomine Daiki et Kagami Taïga formaient un couple depuis maintenant un an et un mois. Ils s'aimaient, se disputaient, se taquinaient, s'envoyaient en l'air, se disputaient et s'envoyaient en l'air. La panthère était très jalouse et possessive. Elle ne supportait pas quand un homme ou une femme se permettait de s'approcher de trop près de SON tigre. Et dieu seul sait que le roux se faisait souvent accoster, et principalement par des femmes plus âgées.

Kagami se souvenait du jours où ils étaient allés à une soirée organisée par Kise pour fêter la sortie du nouveau magazine spécial plage, où le blond avait dû prêter son corps de sportif. Pour éviter de s'ennuyer parce qu'à part le mannequin, ils ne connaissaient personne, les tourtereaux avaient convenu d'y aller avec Kuroko et Momoi, ce que Ryota avait accepté avec grand plaisir.

Lors de la soirée, Aomine surveillait du coin de l'œil toutes les personnes que son compagnon abordait, au cas où un accident se produisait, avait-il platement expliquait à Kuroko en sentant le regard insistant de ce dernier posé sur lui.

Le plus petit lui avait conseillé d'arrêter d'être aussi jaloux pour rien car c'était « immature même de la part d'Aomine-kun ». Le plus grand avait méchamment grogné mais s'était vite calmé devant les yeux impassibles de son vis-à-vis. Il s'était alors détendu et avait arrêté d'épier son chéri, en faisant comme lui : chercher la sympathie des gens.

Une heure après, le bleu avait rejoint un petit groupe entrain de converser sur les nouvelles tendances vestimentaires. Pour dire vrai, il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il s'était dit, trop occupé à chercher Taïga des yeux en manque de sa source de bonheur. Ses rubis bleu nuit s'étaient posés sur le rouge en train de rire à gorge déployée avec une femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui l'avait littéralement dévoré du regard. Elle s'était montré extrêmement tactile. Le sourire accroché au visage affichant fièrement ses dents blanches, elle avait exhibé son port de tête et son décolleté mis en valeur par sa belle robe noire en dentelle tout le long de leur discussion. Pas de doute, Kagami lui avait tapé dans l'œil et n'avait pas été contre l'idée de se le faire.

D'autant plus, qu'elle était belle et élégante aux traits fins, exactement le type de filles du dunker. Car Kagami était bisexuel et ne se le cachait pas. Son compagnon le savait parfaitement et ça ne le dérangeait pas, du moment qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'allait pas voir ailleurs comme ça avait été le cas à cette soirée. Et de toute façon Aomine était un adepte du corps féminin à la poitrine généreuse et était fan inconditionnel de Mai Horikita.

À cette vue, les yeux dangereusement plissés tel un félin qui se retrouvait en face de son ennemi, la mâchoire contractée, la panthère à l'intérieur de lui, lui avait hurlé d'aller marquer son territoire.

Il avait donc quitté son groupe de copains pour rejoindre son amant dans le but de le sauver des griffes de cette voleuse de petit ami. Passant son bras autour du coup de son compagnon, Aomine avait toisé la brune de haut en bas qui s'était mis à dandiner, mal à l'aise. Le roux comprenant les intentions du bleu, avait fait les présentations afin d'adoucir l'atmosphère.

Après cette légère scène de ménage, ils avait pu passer la soirée tranquillement jusqu'à une heure du matin, non sans surveiller de près ou de loin, la dragueuse au cas où elle aurait été tenté d'assouvir ses besoins avec un certain roux.

Quand ils étaient rentrés dans l'appartement du rouge, Aomine s'était violemment jeté sur ses lèvres. La nuit avait été très courte pour les deux félins. L'as de Tōō avait bien fait comprendre au roux qu'il était à lui et à personne d'autre, ce que son fessier avait attentivement pris soin de retenir.

Bien entendu, sur le terrain ils étaient toujours rivaux et c'était ce qu'ils appréciaient. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, et même leurs infimes réactions n'étaient plus un secret pour l'autre. Comment faire pour battre celui que vous aimez et qui connaît le moindre de vos gestes ? Eux-mêmes ne le savaient pas mais c'était ce qui rajoutait de l'excitation, du challenge, du piment dans leur relation, et ils ne pouvaient qu'en être que plus ravis.

Kagami arriva finalement devant son immeuble. Après deux semaines passées loin de sa panthère, le voilà devant la porte de son, ou plutôt, de leur nid douillet. Car, Aomine aimait souvent venir à l'improviste pour, au final, y rester des jours voire des semaines à se sauter dessus l'un sur l'autre, et pas toujours de façon positive. Avec deux félins dominants comme eux, ce n'étaient pas tout le temps le grand amour.

Il pouvait enfin se blottir dans ses bras protecteurs, possessifs et jaloux. À l'idée d'y penser, il ne fit pas plus de cérémonie et inséra sa clé dans la serrure avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement, sa valise et son sac dans ses mains.

Mais c'était une grave erreur de se précipiter la tête la première et surtout l'odorat, dans la cage.

Un relent insoutenable lui parvint en plein dans les narines, lui coupant toute respiration. Il enjamba la direction vers la bai vitrée menant au balcon afin d'assainir son logement. Il posa ensuite ses iris écarlates sur le salon et la cuisine américaine et vit avec effroi l'ampleur des dégâts causés par son dépravé de petit ami.

Les lieux étaient complètement souillé.

La vaisselle sale était entassée sur l'évier qui commençait à s'égailler sur le plan de travail, dont quelques assiettes sales campaient sur la table-basse du salon, ainsi que des cartons de pizzas vides ou presque et de canettes de soda et de bouteilles. Des morceaux sans doute de viande cramés décoraient ses poêles posées nonchalamment sur sa gazinière. Des sacs-poubelle pleins, se disputaient le peu de place sur le sol de la cuisine, où volaient dans la pièce des mouches, apparemment en cherche de nourriture encore comestible. Des fringues épars, que Taïga reconnut pour certains comme étant les siens, jonchaient le sol formant un chemin vers le couloir ou au choix, vers le canapé.

Kagami était complètement choqué, dépassé par les événements et surtout la colère commençait à éclore à cause du bordel que lui imposait son amant. Merde ! Comment Daiki pouvait-il à ce point rendre la baraque sans dessus dessous en seulement DEUX semaines ?

Et dire qu'il avait insisté des jours, des semaines, des mois, auprès d'Aomine pour que ce dernier accepte enfin d'emménager chez lui. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de la mère du basané d'avoir prévenu le rouge sur le manque alarmant d'hygiène de son fils.

Kagami avait besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point sur la situation, de se calmer pour ne pas imploser. Alors qu'il s'assit sur le canapé en cuir noir, ses fesses rencontra la télécommande allumant l'écran plat dernier cri qui montrait deux jolie jeunes femmes aux formes avantageuses et à moitié dévêtues, se caresser sensuellement en glapissant.

Non. Aomine n'aurait quand même pas osé?! Ne voulant pas en voir plus, le roux attrapa la télécommande et éteignit l'écran avec d'égout. Il se leva et arracha le CD du magnétophone et le jeta dans la poubelle, dépourvu de toute compassion. Qu'Aomine outrageait les règles de vie commune et de propreté élémentaires était encore acceptable. Son compagnon avait en effet, pris l'habitude de passer derrière le bleu et d'effacer les traces de ses passages. En revanche, qu'il se payait le luxe d'apporter sous son toit ses lectures et ses films méphistophéliques était hors de question et le mettait toujours sur ses gonds. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour imaginer la panthère imprimer son postérieur sur le canapé avec un soda à la main et mini Daiki dans l'autre. Fuck.

Le tigre vit littéralement rouge.

Décollant vertement ses fesses du meuble, il se mit en tête de nettoyer les turpitudes d'Aomine, avant qu'il ne se rendit compte avec désespoir et angoisse qu'il n'avait pas fait le tour des autres pièces. Il rejoignit alors la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit avec appréhension.

En réalité, le carnage dans la pièce à vivre n'était qu'une mise en bouche. L'apéritif.

Sa chambre s'était transformée en lupanar. Un remugle de fauve en rut empestait, à tel point que Kagami pensait mettre sa chambre en quarantaine pour les trente prochaines années. Des magazines érotiques servaient maintenant de parquet et des films du même genre décoraient la table de bureau. Les titres

« Des vacances aphrodisiaques » était marqué en gros sur la couverture d'une des nombreuses revues coquines annonçant clairement la couleur. Forcément, Kagami n'ayant pas été là pendant deux semaines, pour Aomine c'était comme des vacances en charmante compagnie avec ses demoiselles sur papier glacé, vêtues d'un slip de bain rose et de leurs mains qui couvraient... Kagami se demandait ce qu'elle cherchaient à couvrir puisqu'elles ne masquaient justement rien, ou presque. Elles étaient assises sensuellement sur le sable de la plage l'une à coté de l'autre. Plus il passait en vue les magazines, plus les couvertures étaient indécentes et cochonnes, même pour Kagami. « Chaudasses soumises » exposait une jeune femme à quatre pattes, offrant littéralement son jolie minois au regard du puceau qui souhaiterait se faire du bien, habillée d'oreilles de chat, d'un soutient gorge en cuire noir, dont des lacets moulaient parfaitement sa taille, ainsi que des cuissardes assorties. Le paroxysme fut lorsque Taiga découvrit un godnichet rouge fluo maculé de... mieux valait pour ses nerfs qu'il n'y prête pas attention, au pied de son lit.

Prit d'une envie meurtrière, le félin récupéra un nouveau sac poubelle dans la cuisine, qu'il emplit de ces cochonneries qui avilissaient tant son havre de paix. Et tout en rangeant, un rictus malsain apparut sur son visage. Si Daïki portait tellement aux nues les revues et films X, alors son amant lui fera un plaisir de lui apporter sur un plateau d'or le meilleur des pornos.


	2. partie 2

**Petite note de l'auteur : Cette partie étant trop longue je l'ai coupé en deux. Par conséquent, ce ne sera plus une fanfiction en deux partie comme c'était prévu mais en trois partie. J'espère que cette partie vous plaira qui sera beaucoup plus chaude;) /!\ Attention donc aux âmes sensible car présence de scènes explicites à caractères sexuels/!\**

Aomine avait enfin trouvé un cadeau pour son unique rival et compagnon, Kagami Taiga. Deux semaines que le rouquin était parti aux États-Unis. Deux semaines que le basané occupait désespérément la place de son amant dans le lit, espérant tous les soirs qu'il revienne vite à ses côtés. Deux semaines qu'il se contentait d'humer l'odeur marine et boisée de son amant imprégnée dans les draps qui, pourtant, perdait de son intensité. Deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la chaleur de Taïga l'envelopper. Deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, se contentant de sa main droite. Deux semaine qu'Aomine n'avait pas vu le visage de son compagnon se décomposer sous le plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait. Après quinze jours passé loin de lui, Taïga revenait enfin aujourd'hui et Aomine comptait bien lui souhaitait bon retour en bonne et due forme.

Et cela commençait par un beau, que dis-je, un magnifique présent digne de leur amour. Un peu comme leur première Saint-Valentin ensemble. Cette fois-là, Daiki s'était plié en quatre, voire en cinq, pour offrir la plus belle soirée à son homme.

Il avait demandé à Tetsu, Satsuki et Kise d'occuper Taïga pendant toute la journée. Il ne devait en aucun cas venir chez lui ou voir le basané. Ce dernier avait occupé tout l'appartement de son compagnon, qu'il s'était fait chier à ranger et nettoyer. Il était même allé chez sa grand-mère maternelle pour obtenir sa recette secrète ivoirienne du Garba. Et ce n'avait pas été des plus simple pour convaincre la grand-mère Aomine de partager sa recette. Mais c'était sans conteste, les talents d'acteur et son amour inconditionnel pour sa fierté et Taiga, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, sa grand-mère avait fini par lui donner ce qu'il voulait. C'est qu'elle aimait son petit-fils, et avait de ce fait, accepté de l'aider. Bon, en échange, il avait quand même du venir tous les jours pendant une semaine pour aider son grand-père à s'occuper du jardin. Mon dieu ! Ce qu'il ne faisait pas pour Kagami !

Après le repas, Aomine s'était affairé à décorer la maison. Lorsque Kagami avait enfin été relâché – non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses amis, mais il fallait quand même supporter toute une journée les exubérances de Momoi et Kise – il avait eu la surprise de découvrir tout son parquet recouvert de pétales de roses rouges, accompagné d'une merveilleuse odeur de nourriture. Une jolie nappe rouge brillante avait soigneusement été posé sur la table, ainsi qu'un jolie chandelier en argent entre deux assiettes et deux verres de vin rouge. Seules les multitudes de bougies dans les pièces avaient éclairé les deux hommes qui s'étaient trouvaient dans le salon. Daiki s'était placé devant lui, embarrassé au possible, habillé en costard noir qui lui allait comme un gant. Le rouge n'en eut pas cru ses yeux. Il était resté là comme un con au milieu de fous. Il s'était demandé si c'était bien le grand prétentieux et arrogant Aomine Daiki, qui avait était en face de lui. Le basané s'était rapproché sensuellement de lui, profitant de l'égarement de ce dernier pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur.

Ils étaient ensuite passés au repas pendant lequel, Kagami n'avait cessé de tarir d'éloges les talents culinaires cachés de son amoureux. Il avait aussi bien rit en apprenant que la panthère de Tōō avait été de corvée de jardinage. La grand-mère des Aomine était bien la seule que le bleu craignait. Mise à part ce détail, cette soirée avait été magique pour les deux hommes, mais pas autant que ce qui avait suivi. Cette nuit, la lune et les étoiles avaient été les seules témoins de l'amour entre une panthère affamée et un tigre comblé.

Bien sûr, pour Aomine, il n'était pas fleur bleue. Tous ces trucs l'ennuyaient. Il était juste érotiquement enflammé chaque fois que son esprit pensait, peut-être malgré lui, à l'as de Seirin. D'abord, au rival qu'il était, lui faisant brûler les poumons chaque fois qu'ils s'affrontaient. Ses yeux parcourait ce corps en face de lui, sondant chaque mouvement, chaque geste afin de mieux le contrer. Ces yeux de braise lui renvoyait le même regard qui le foudroyait, se perdant dans ces deux rubis si précieux pour lui. Puis, ses pensées vagabondaient sur le corps si majestueusement bâti, que les vêtements moulaient sensuellement dû à la transpiration de leur énième duel. Cette vision des plus bandante chauffait tous ses membres et réveillait ses sens. Et c'était toujours à ce moment là que son esprit s'emplissait d'images perverses et érotiques, au point d'avoir la gaule en peins cours d'histoire.

Repenser à son compagnon de la sorte, alerta fortement son point sud. Merde. Le voilà, lui, Aomine Daiki, dehors sous un soleil d'après-midi d'été avec une bosse dans son pantalon. Ce n'était clairement pas l'endroit pour ça, ni le moment, étant donné que Taïga n'était pas là. Cette affirmation lui rappela qu'il devait se dépêcher de rentrer s'il voulait revoir le roux au plus vite.

Mais que faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas monter dans le métro en sachant qu'à cette heure-ci, il était bondé par des malfamés du travail ! Il devrait alors faire collé-serré et les gens verraient qu'il était très… actif. Et avec la chance qu'il le caractérisait pleinement, on le prendrait pour un pédophile en rut et en manque de proie fraîche. Mouais ! Mauvaise idée. À moins que… les toilettes. Il pouvait, à la rigueur, se soulager dans ces petites cabines publics dans lesquelles sûrement bon nombre de personnes avant lui avaient assouvi leur fantasme de la peur – ou excitation – de se faire prendre en flag. Et puis, dans la tête d'Aomine, pisser ou se masturber dans les toilettes publiques en revenait inexorablement à la même chose.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Sans attendre et tout en cachant son excitation à l'aide de son sachet noir et blanc sur lequel était inscrit en rouge Nike Jordan, Daiki se précipita dans les toilettes les plus proches. Rentrant dans la première cabine disponible, il actionna le verrou et ouvrit sa braguette pour descendre son pantalon et son boxer afin d'avoir un meilleur accès sur son érection. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'un de ses magazines fétiches pour s'assurer d'atteindre la jouissance, son imagination ayant déjà bien travaillé.

Fermant ses deux billes sombres, il se visualisa le corps puissant et en sueur de Kagami, tout en laissant sa main droite parcourir son propre corps devenu soudainement chaud. Elle jouait avec ses petits boutons de chair, les pinçant par moment, tandis que son index et son majeur de sa main libre vinrent s'immiscer dans sa bouche, imaginant être ceux du rouge. Sa langue s'empressa de sucer et lécher avidement cette intrusion, faisant des légers bruits érotiques. Dans son esprit, il se voyait complètement offert à son amant qui s'amusait à le recouvrir tantôt de petits baisers, tantôt de suçons, laissant de tant à autre des lignes luisantes avec sa langue. Son souffle erratique s'accéléra en même temps que les battements de son cœur, à mesure que le Taïga de son fantasme s'approchait langoureusement de son objet de convoitise au garde à vous, lui susurrant des obscénités qui l'excitaient d'autant plus. Au même moment où le tigre prit son sexe en bouche, la panthère complètement soumise à son plaisir brute, empoigna son membre fièrement érigé, grognant sans retenu et se masturba vivement.

« Suce-moi Taïga. Aaah. Encore. Suce-moi. Souffla-t-il, haletant. »

Son corps était en ébullition. La tête en arrière, Daiki n'avait plus la notion du temps, oubliant le lieu où il se trouvait. Des gémissements de contentements emplissaient l'espace confiné. Tout était trop chaud, trop bon et le jeune homme savait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Il augmenta alors une dernière fois la pression sur son poignet, sentant ses bourses prêtes à lâcher prise. Sur un râle de plaisir, le basané jouit sans gêne dans sa main et dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Il haletait, les yeux brumeux par le plaisir tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu un rythme cardiaque normal. Il s'essuya les mains et effaça les indices de son crime avec la moitié du rouleau de papier. Il remonta ensuite son pantalon et sortit de la cage sans oublier son achat, pour se diriger vers un lavabo. Le jeune homme se lavait minutieusement les mains en sifflotant, badin, alors que les quelques hommes présents le regardaient éberlués et gênés d'avoir assistés à une scène d'amour entre un jeune homme et sa main.

De retour dans l'appartement du rouquin après des heures de shopping, Aomine fut enivré par une délicieuse odeur de viandes grillées, de riz et d'ananas. Les ingrédients typiques utilisés par son compagnon pour préparer les meilleurs teriyaki burger que le basané raffolait. Se laissant guidé par cette effluve alléchante, il longea le couloir et vit avec délice, Kagami s'affairer à la cuisson de cette pléthore de bonnes victuailles, se dandinant à chacun de ses mouvements. La panthère se lécha instinctivement les lèvres, songeant à la manière dont elle allait prendre sa proie après s'être royalement bâfrer. Lâchant le sachet plastique, il se déchaussa et ôta son blouson avant de se ruer tel un félin sauvage sur sa victime, qu'il retourna violemment contre le comptoir pour happer ses divines lèvres.

Une guerre de domination débuta alors entre les deux félins, dans laquelle aucun des deux camps n'était prêt à se soumettre à l'autre. Ils se dévoraient la bouche, mordillant le muscle de l'autre, le suçotant. Mon dieu ! Ce que Taiga lui avait manqué. Son corps, sa bouche, son odeur, sa langue. À cet instant, tout était parfait. Ils se séparèrent malgré eux, non sans rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Daiki posa son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura le bleu, soulagé d'être enfin avec celui qu'il aimait.

—Toi aussi Dai'.

—Dis-moi que tu ne retourneras pas aux États-Unis avant au moins 3, non 4 ans en me laissant tout seul comme un mal propre.

—Tu exagères pas un peu là. Et puis, tu as toujours Kuroko, Kise et Momoi pour te tenir compagnie, sourit-il légèrement moqueur, ce que son amant remarqua.

—Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Je suis sérieux, grogna-t-il, irrité que son compagnon se gausse de lui.

—Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexé. Mais il faudra quand même que j'y retourne pour voir mon père, et pour mes entraînements avec Alex aussi. C'est pourquoi, j'ai parlé de ce problème avec mon père et il serait heureux de pouvoir te rencontrer. Donc si tu es d'accord pour venir avec moi aux États-Unis l'année prochaine, mon père accepte avec grand plaisir de t'accueillir. »

Aomine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. À tel point qu'il se fit la réflexion de prendre rendez-vous chez un oto-rhino-laryngologiste. Il était entrain de rêver, ce n'était pas possible. Kagami Taiga, son rival, son ami, son confident, son fantasme vivant, son amant, son compagnon, l'homme de sa vie lui proposait d'aller aux States avec lui et en plus de rencontrer beau-papa ! Si Aomine se verrait dans un miroir, il pourrait constater qu'il ressemblait à un petit bambin à qui on lui offrait son jouer favoris pour Noël. Des étoiles dans les yeux, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Daiki avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage avec son Taiga et pour rien au monde il échangerait cela. C'est pourquoi, il se mit soudainement à courir dans toute la maison comme un petit chien excité, les bras en l'air, faisant un remake de la scène du _Titanic._ Ce qui fit sourire tendrement son bien-aimé.

« Putain, je vais aux States ! Il faut que je prévienne Satsuki et Tetsu. Comment j'ai trop hâte de voir la tête des autres ! Même Midorima s'ra vert de jalousie, s'extasia le bleu alors qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à prendre son téléphone.

—Attend Daiki, le coupa son homme, se posant à ses côtés sur le canapé. Ce n'est pas encore sûr, d'accord ? Ce n'est que dans un an. Il faut d'abord demander la permission à tes parents et je doute que ce soit gagné d'avance.

—T'inquiète, je leur ferais le numéro du petit garçon qui a besoin de grandir et de s'épanouir en prenant ses distances. Et puis, si je suis avec toi ils savent que tu me protégeras contre les méchants démons qui me veulent du mal, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur les cuisses du rouge avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. »

Le baiser était langoureux et sensuel, prouvant leur passion et leur amour pour tous les deux. Ils se chauffèrent avec délectation. Leurs mains se firent baladeuses, passant sous leur t-shirt pour venir redécouvrir le corps de l'autre, sentir leur chaleur corporelle augmenter. Daiki, avide de contact, ondula du bassin, leur octroyant de délicieux picotements dans leur bas ventre. L'as de Tōō se fit alors basculer sur le dos, surplombé par l'imposante carrure de Kagami.

« J'ai envie de toi, prononça-t-il sensuellement, ses billes océan encrées dans ceux de feu de son amant.

—Moi aussi, répondit le joueur de Seirin en effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Mais plus tard. On va d'abord manger. Va prendre tranquillement ta douche, je m'occupe du reste. »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer là ?

Quinze jours passées loin du bleu et la seule chose à laquelle Taiga pensait, c'était de remplir le trou noir qui lui servait accessoirement d'estomac ! Encore couché sur le canapé, Aomine était resté coi, alors qu'il entendait déjà l'autre retourner à ses fourneaux. Merde ! Daiki s'était déjà fait une joie de manger, de dévorer même du tigre. Il détestait quand Taiga jouait de lui de la sorte, le faire patienter juste pour avoir la satisfaction de le voir craquer le premier. Et il était hors de question qu'Aomine perde ce soir. C'était lui qui serait au-dessus. Lui qui dompterait l'animal comme un pantin. Aomine en était convaincu. Il le lui ferait payer. Un sifflement qui provenait de la pièce voisine le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Oï, bakagami ! C'est dégueulasse ce que tu viens de faire même pour toi ! J'te préviens que c'est moi qui aura ton cul ce soir. Tu peux toujours courir si tu crois que j'te donnerais le mien, s'indigna Daiki, avant d'aller tout de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, en prenant au passage le cadeau. »

L'eau tiède qui claquait sur son corps endolori lui faisait un bien fou. Il se vida l'esprit, se concentrant seulement sur le bien fait qu'apportait cette eau génératrice sur lui. Il bascula ensuite la tête en arrière, offrant au liquide le soin de lui masser le visage et le cou. Presque à regret, il éteignit l'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche, munit seulement d'une serviette autour des hanches, qui lui cachait juste son anatomie.

Déterminé à faire craquer l'autre le premier, il le rejoignit habillé de la sorte dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et se baissa outrageusement, cambrant son postérieure à la vue de Taiga. Il prenait volontairement son temps, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait. Daiki en ressortit finalement deux canettes de soda bien fraîches, comme pour essayer de refroidir l'atmosphère qui augmenta soudainement de quelques degrés. Il passa derrière le cuisinier, le frôlant à peine afin d'intensifier l'électricité qui s'était installé entre eux. Et cela semblait fonctionner à en juger à la respiration du rouge qui s'était accélérée et de son petit mouvement du bassin vers l'entrejambe de Daiki. La panthère se détacha malgré lui de ce corps qui le narguait, le tourmentait, en faisant bien attention à rouler du cul et se carra dans le canapé en mettant une rediffusion d'un match de la NBA.

Le propriétaire des lieux vint peu de temps après avec deux assiettes pleines dans les mains qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il apporta ensuite les couverts et deux verres sous l'œil avisé de l'ancien as de la génération miracle. Taiga s'installa à côté du bleuté, laissant assez d'espace entre eux pour sentir la chaleur qu'émanaient leur corps. Ils commencèrent à manger sous le chahut que provoquait le match à la télé. Ils ne pipaient mot, osant à peine se regarder du coin de l'œil. Tous les deux avaient la ferme intention de ne pas répondre à l'envie de sauter sur l'autre le premier, qui leur tiraillait pourtant les entrailles. Succomber reviendrait à donner raison à l'autre, à être le " soumis ", le " passif ".

Ils savaient que c'était stupide de leur part d'agir ainsi. Leur relation ne régissait pas aux simples mots de dominé et dominant. En effet, avec le temps, ils avaient appris à passer outre ce stade puéril et à se laisser guider par leur instinct. Aujourd'hui, il ne suffisait que d'un regard pour savoir qui accueillait et qui serait accueilli.

Mais, il arrivait par moment qu'ils se chamaillaient encore parce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux être au-dessus. Et pour quelqu'un comme Aomine qui n'avait jamais couché avec un autre mec avant Taiga, sa fierté en prenait un coup. Surtout quand on était pas gay. Car, il était vrai que pour le basané il n'était pas de ce bord là. Les hommes ne les avaient jamais intéressé et ne l'intéresseraient jamais. Il avait juste eu la chance — ou la malchance quand on entendait monsieur — d'être tombé amoureux d'un mec, qui, ironie du sort, s'était avéré être bisexuel.

Voir des hommes se donner mutuellement du plaisir ne l'excitait pas. Voir le corps nu d'un homme ne lui faisait rien. Baiser avec un garçon, était juste hors de question. En revanche, il s'enflammait toujours quand il se voyait disparaître dans la cavité buccale de son tigre. Il ne cessait jamais de fantasmer sur le physique de son compagnon. Il ne se lassait jamais des grimaces de plaisir de son Taiga chaque fois qu'il butait sa prostate.

Non. Daiki n'était pas gay. C'était un hétéro qui était juste devenu Taigasexuel. On lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne faisait que refouler son homosexualité, mais Aomine n'en avait que faire. Il ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre son comportement que révélait son inconscient ou autre truc de psy à la con. Il préférait nettement se contenter de ce que le roux lui apportait. Et Taiga n'avait strictement rien à envier aux conquêtes de Daiki, qui savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais fait la moitié de ce qu'il se permettait avec le tigre avec une fille, et encore moins une japonaise.

Le numéro 5 de Tōō osa jeter un coup d'œil en direction de son voisin et constata avec amusement que ce dernier faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder, fixant intensément l'écran en face d'eux comme si c'était son seul moyen de ne pas tomber du précipice. Aomine se dit qu'il était vachement sexy avec la mâchoire contractée. Il se mordit la lèvre, imaginant quelque chose de plus dur et plus gros disparaître dans la gorge du rouge que cette nourriture.

Son bassin bougerait de lui-même, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la cavité buccale de son amant, tandis que ce dernier accepterait sa totale soumission et lui accorderait une mémorable gorge profonde comme il savait si bien les faire. Il se branlerait en même temps afin d'exciter davantage le basané qui serait le témoin de son plaisir solitaire. Sa virilité devint dur à mesure que des scènes érotiques inondaient son esprit pervers. Une joyeuse bosse se dessinait maintenant sous le tissu blanc. Il se sentait tout à coup très con.


	3. Partie 3

**Enfin la voilà ! La dernière partie de cette histoire. Honnêtement, je n'y croyais plus, mais je suis heureuse de l'avoir fini. J'espère sincèrement que ce lemon très chaud vous plaira, parce que non seulement c'est le premier lemon gay officiel que j'écris, mais j'y ai mis tout mon cœur pour l'écrire :) Je stresse de connaître vos avis ^^' Bonne lecture:)**

 **P.S. Petite note à la fin très importante, petite surprise ;)**

Que faire ?

Le haut du corps vers l'avant et les coudes sur ses genoux, il pouvait sentir la dureté de son membre. Il fallait faire disparaître ça, sinon Taiga le verrait et pourrait exploiter son état de faiblesse pour jouer de son pouvoir. Hors de question !

— Il y a un problème, Daiki ?

Son corps se tendit. Putain ! Une seconde d'inattention et le roux en avait profiter pour lui glisser sensuellement ça à l'oreille, l'une de ses zones érogènes qu'Aomine avait délicieusement découvert avec Kagami. Et ce dernier le savait parfaitement. Avant, il se contentait de ce que ses plans cul voulait bien lui offrir. Mais au côté de l'américain, sa libido s'était considérablement acquérait, découvrant à chaque fois de nouvelles sensations. La panthère retint un gémissement en plantant ses canines dans la chair de sa lèvre lorsque la langue de son voisin vint lui lécher le lobe. Une main chaude se posa sur sa cuisse et ne perdant pas de vue son objectif, l'As s'extirpa brusquement de cette attraction qui le poussait à se laisser faire sous la dextérité de son amant.

— J'vais pisser, bredouilla-t-il en passant derrière le canapé pour ne pas exhiber ce qu'il tentait justement de masquer.

Il ne vit pas le rictus de satisfaction ornait les lèvres de l'autre mâle dominant.

— Tu as de la chance que je me retienne Daiki, mais ce ne sera pas le cas tout à l'heure, fit-il malicieusement pour lui-même.

La panthère revint finalement après quelques minutes à regarder des photos répugnantes pour calmer Daiki junior. Il eut cru vomir en voyant ces horreurs défiler sur son portable. Plus jamais il utiliserait cette méthode pour débander, bien qu'elle s'avérait très efficace. L'autre félin put voir à loisir que sa proie avait troqué sa serviette par un caleçon rouge qui moulait son petit cul bien ferme.

 _Il joue avec le feu, pensa Taiga qui jubilait d'impatience._

Le bleu se rassit, mais cette fois-ci à bonne distance du fauteur de troubles, lui arrachant un sourire en coin qu'Aomine ne prêta aucunement attention.

— Tu es tout rouge. Tu veux un verre d'eau ? demanda le rouge qui s'apprêtait à vérifier la température de la panthère.

— Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, réagit aussitôt le bleu en s'éloignant vivement de sa main. Par contre je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.

Oh que non il n'allait pas bien du tout ! S'il était un animal, on aurait dit qu'il était en pleine période de chaleur. Il toucha son visage et constata qu'il était en feu. Tout chez lui irradiait. Sa frustration depuis trop longtemps contenue dans son slip n'avait qu'un but : se vider dans le magnifique petit derrière du rouge. Il le voulait, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

— Tiens.

— Merci, répondit-il en prenant le verre que lui tendit la cause de son malheur et qu'il vida d'une traite.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? interrogea-t-il son compagnon.

— Rien. Je suis juste content d'être avec toi, sourit innocemment – un peu trop – Kagami, lui caressant la joue avec le pouce, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Leur baiser était doux et amoureux. Aucun ne chercha à dominer l'autre, ne voulant que profiter de ce petit moment de plénitude qui allait bientôt se terminer.

— C'était un véritable calvaire sans toi, avoua presque dans un dernier souffle le bleu, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'un poids sur ses épaules.

La tête baissée, il entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de son petit-copain et continua :

— J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, de me demander si tu avais trouvé mieux que moi.

Il se mit soudainement à bâiller.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur petit-ami qui existe, mais je sais aussi que je n'ai jamais ressenti…

Il papillonna des yeux, ressentant un besoin de s'allonger un peu.

— Ça avant d'être avec toi. Je t'ai…

Il bailla à sans décrocher la mâchoire, s'étirant comme un félin.

— Putain ! Je suis crevé.

— Tu devrais aller te coucher pendant que je vais faire la vaisselle. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle s'entasse.

— Ouais, souffla-t-il en se frottant paresseusement les yeux.

Il alla dans la chambre, suivit de son partenaire. Le basané se coucha sur le lit, et le rouge remonta la couverture sur lui, telle une mère qui berçait son fils.

— Bonne nuit, Daiki. Fais de beaux rêves.

— Bonne n…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et s'endormit comme un bébé, ronflant doucement, ne se doutant pas qu'il était maintenant à la merci d'un gros prédateur vengeur et assoiffé.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, à peine éclairée par les rayons de la lune filtrés par les stores. La nuit était calme. Presque trop. Le jeune homme allongé sur le lit germa doucement de son sommeil, papillonnant des paupières. Sa vue était trouble. Il avait la désagréable impression que les murs se rapprochaient, que la pièce tournait autour de lui comme la rotation de la terre autour du soleil, jusqu'à ce qu'une image de son environnement de plus en plus distincte ne se forme devant ses yeux.

Il reconnut la chambre de Kagami et souffla de soulagement. Se demandant combien de temps avait-il dormi, il se leva… Enfin, en théorie c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, si ses mains n'étaient pas attachées aux barreaux du lit par des menottes ! _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?_ Il tira dessus, mais n'eut pour seul résultat qu'une douleur aux poignets.

— Ah tu es enfin réveillé !

Il tourna la tête vers Taiga qui alluma la lumière, l'éblouissant. Il venait visiblement de prendre sa douche, au vu de ses cheveux encore mouillés. Daiki le détailla dans toute sa glorieuse beauté. Il se surprit à suivre des yeux le chemin d'une goutte d'eau qui perla sa joue et s'arrêta une fraction de seconde sur l'angle de sa mâchoire, avant de venir s'échouer sur les pectoraux du tigre. Le prisonnier remplit ses poumons d'air comme s'il avait soudainement oublié de respirer, ne quittant pas la perle transparente. Elle passa sur un téton qui durcit instinctivement au contact pourtant brève de sa fraîcheur. Daiki se mordit la lèvre inférieure, imaginant sa propre langue s'enrouler autour de ce petit bout de chair. Retraçant les lignes saillantes des abdos du rouge comme si elle le narguait, la panthère éprouva un sentiment de jalousie, lorsque l'eau s'écrasa finalement sur le haut de la serviette, enroulée autour des hanches. Il retint un soupir de frustration.

Il aurait tellement voulu en voir plus !

Taiga afficha un rictus. Sa victime le bouffait littéralement du regard ! Il s'approcha alors d'elle dans une démarche féline et tout en effleurant du bout des doigts la peau caramel de sa cuisse, il lui chuchota :

— La vue te plaît, Daiki ?

Ce dernier sentit ses poils se redresser sous cette caresse, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il leva ses deux saphirs vers les deux rubis et y vit une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez son petit ami.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis menotté au lit ? grogna-t-il, détournant la tête pour cacher sa gêne face à la profondeur de ce regard.

— Pour éviter que tu ne t'échappes.

— Tu étais obligé de m'attacher comme un chien pour ça ? Et pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'échappe ? railla le bleu.

Le bourreau grimpa sur le lit et chevaucha sa victime qui reçut quelques gouttes d'eau sur le torse. Il se pencha de sorte que leur nez se frôlent et lui murmura d'une voix presque menaçante :

— L'euphorie de me revoir, de me culbuter sur le canapé t'a-t-il rendu tellement aveugle que tu n'as pas remarqué que j'avais rangé la maison ?

— Qu-quoi ? De quoi tu…

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et la réalité s'abattit sur lui aussi violemment qu'un uppercut en plaine face.

Putain ! Il avait complètement oublié de nettoyer l'appartement avec cette histoire de cadeau à la con ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que comptait faire Taiga de lui ? Se venger ? Il déglutit péniblement, essayant d'oublier que le bassin de son homme était fermement emboîté sur le sien. Il fallait dire que son corps réagissait facilement quand Kagami le touchait.

— Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Me laisser là comme un cadavre ?

Un sourire mutin étira les lèvres de Kagami, alors que ses doigts parcoururent le torse ferme du basané.

— Ça aurait pu être drôle, mais j'ai bien plus amusant et excitant à te proposer. Ton corps m'appartient pour toute la nuit Daiki.

Et le tigre posa férocement ses lèvres sur celles de son soumis. Il passa son muscle rosé sur les lèvres appétissantes de son petit-ami qui les entrouvrit d'emblée pour lui donner l'accès. Le tigre lui dévorait la bouche, ne lui laissait aucun moyen de dominer. Leurs langues dansaient frénétiquement l'une contre l'autre, mêlant leur saveur avec sensualité. Ça leur avait tellement manqué, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes lorsque le manque d'aire dans leurs poumons se fit sentir. Leur souffle erratique s'entremêlaient dans le minuscule espace qui séparait encore leurs lèvres gonflées. Leurs yeux autrefois rouges et bleus, se colorèrent d'un noir de désir et la chaleur qu'émanaient leur corps se confondait avec l'air fraîche de la pièce. Désireux de goûter cette alléchante peau si généreusement offerte, Kagami lui baisa la mâchoire, puis le cou jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla, lécha. Il continua son chemin en une myriade de petits baisers jusqu'à sa clavicule où il s'y attarda un peu, connaissant par cœur les points faibles d'Aomine. Ce dernier se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, presque en vain, où des soupirs de bien-être s'y exhalaient. Leur torse enflammés par ce corps à corps se frottaient passionnément et Daiki sentit les tétons du tigre glisser sur son buste, animant davantage son désir.

La panthère lâcha un gémissement plus fort lorsque la langue humide de son partenaire vint à la rencontre de son mamelon, tandis que son jumeau se faisait doucement pincer entre ses doigts. Une douce chaleur vaporeuse se diffusa alors dans son ventre et sa respiration s'accéléra, au même rythme que les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Le rouge ondula lascivement du bassin, arrachant un grognement de la part de son soumis qui apprécia particulièrement cette friction. Il traça ensuite des rivières brûlantes sur les abdos caramels tout à fait ensorcelants, redessinant chaque courbe, chaque muscle de son torse avec sa langue mutine. Les gestes de l'américain étaient précis, mêlant douceur et sensualité, destinés à rendre le joueur de Too complètement ivre de désir. Et putain ce que ça fonctionnait !

Taiga était partout. Là où il ne marquait pas sa peau de suçons et de morsures pour signifier au monde qu'il était sa propriété, il le caressait avec ses mains, y laissant des brûlures.

Arrivé à l'élastique du boxer, Kagami taquina doucement son aine. Le dominé était entièrement offert, ne pouvant que subir la délicieuse torture de son bourreau qui prenait un plaisir fou à le martyriser de la sorte. Il souffla bruyamment. Merde ! Il avait tellement envie que Kagami le libère. Il en pouvait plus !

Comme s'il avait entendu sa requête, le mâle dominant retira minutieusement son caleçon avec les dents. Un sourire de contentement s'afficha sur son visage quand il vit la verge fièrement dressée devant lui et en saliva d'impatience. Mais hors de question de satisfaire Daiki tout de suite ! Il posa alors ses lèvres sur sa cheville et remonta lentement le long de sa jambe, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau. Des frissons incontrôlables parcouraient tout le corps de sa victime qui se sentait de plus en plus fébrile au fur et à mesure que le tigre s'approchait de sa virilité. Le joueur de Seirin laissa même sa bouche parcourir l'intérieure de sa cuisse puissante. Il la mordait gentiment pour venir la lécher et la baiser après.

C'était d'une lenteur délicieusement frustrante ! Bien loin de leurs rapports habituellement plus sauvages. Kagami jouait avec ses nerfs. Il cherchait à le faire plier, à le réduire comme simple toxicomane qui avait ce besoin viscéral de sa dose. Et en l'occurrence, pour Aomine, c'était d'avoir la bouche de Kagami sur son sexe qui était viscéral ! Il poussa un son semblable à un couinement qui n'échappa pas à Taiga lorsque ce dernier effleura volontairement son érection. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage et lui souffla à l'oreille :

— Un problème Daiki ?

Des picotements dans son bas-ventre le ramena durement à la réalité dans laquelle il était fermement coincé : son petit-ami voulait le bouffer. Littéralement. Et le bleu était partagé entre l'idée de lui hurler de le sucer maintenant et de lui cracher à la figure d'aller se faire voir.

Mécontent de na pas avoir de réponse, le roux plaça son visage entre les cuisses du métis et souffla sur son pénis qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de frustration à la fois. C'était bien trop brève !

— Taiga...

Aomine le regarda implorant, des perles d'eaux salés se formant au coin des yeux, les rendant davantage brillant sous la lumière.

— Je veux t'entendre me supplier, Daiki.

— ... S'il te plaît..., chuchota-il si bas que son interlocuteur dût tendre l'oreille.

— S'il te plaît, de quoi ? insista Kagami, taquin.

— Putain Taiga, suce-moi !

Le tigre afficha un sourire féroce. Enfin on n'y était ! Il parcourut toute la longueur du sexe gorgé de désir avec sa langue, avant de finir par poser ses lèvres sur le gland, où dégoulinait déjà du liquide séminal, et le caressa longuement, fiévreusement. Aomine ne cessa de gémir. Après quelques secondes de torture, le jeune homme décida de l'englober complètement, arrachant à son soumis un profond grognement de contentement. Il creusa ses joues et amorça des va-et-vient tantôt vites, tantôt lents pour lui offrir toujours plus de sensations, essayant de le prendre plus profondément dans sa gorge, tandis que ses mains palpaient ses testicules.

Daiki se sentait perdre la tête. Il tirait par moment sur les menottes comme un loup affamé qui souhaitait à tout prix se libérer de son supplice. Ses grognements de plaisirs résonnaient dans la chambre, mêlés aux suçons érotiques que produisait le tigre qui l'excitèrent davantage. Au bord du gouffre, ses hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, s'enfonçant encore dans ce paradis humide qui accueillait chacun de ses pénétrations avec félicité.

Pris soudain d'une curiosité, il releva la tête et fut frappé par la vision la plus bandante qui lui était donnée de voir : Taiga Kagami, les joues rougies et le souffle court, se masturbait au même rythme que les va-et-vient appliqués sur son pénis, sur lequel ce dernier laissa un filet de bave pour le lubrifier et le pomper plus facilement, avant de reprendre sa fellation. La masturbation et la fellation. Le combo parfait qui acheva Daiki.

Son corps s'arqua et ses boules se contractèrent dans un rugissement rauque. L'américain recueillit le fruit de son plaisir avec gourmandise et l'avala d'une traite. Puis, il se redressa pour admirer la magnifique vue qui se présentait à lui : Daiki, allaitant, transpirant, les yeux papillonnant et les joues légèrement rouges, cherchait à reprendre son souffle.

Après un moment de flottement, le jeune homme ouvrit finalement les yeux et remarqua que le joueur de Seirin avait retiré sa serviette. Il darda son regard fiévreux sur le sexe royalement érigé de son amant et s'humecta les lèvres d'une manière si obscène que Kagami faillit venir, s'il n'était pas armé d'un minimum de self-control.

Il s'approcha d'Aomine et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leur baiser était langoureux, fougueux et quand l'américain y mit fin, le prisonnier murmura :

— Taiga, détache-moi... s'il te plaît.

Le susnommé prit quelques secondes de réflexion, semblant poser le pour et le contre. Mais en réalité, le tigre avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

— Je veux bien accéder à ta requête Daiki, mais à une condition...

Le bleu suivit du regard les gestes du lycéen et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il sortit du tiroir de la table de nuit. Non ! Taiga n'oserait quand même pas... !

— À en juger par ta tête, je vois que tu le reconnaît, fit le rouge en brandissant l'objet des fantasmes cachés de son petit-ami. Tu avais l'air d'être en très bonne compagnie durant mon absence, Daiki.

— Qu-qu'est-ce que...

— Tu t'imaginais quoi quand tu t'enfonçais ce gode et que tu te branlais ? Moi entrain de te baiser ?

Kagami laissa son souffle chaud s'échouer sur le cou de sa victime, récoltant des geignements de plus en plus équivoques au fur et à mesure que son traitement s'intensifiait entre baisers et caresses buccales. Daiki n'osait pas répondre. Ensevelie par cette masse de concupiscence, la honte que son compagnon ait découvert son secret l'effrayait pourtant. Il n'avait jamais imaginé jusqu'à sa rencontre avec la nouvelle lumière de Kuroko, qu'on pouvait autant prendre son pied avec le plaisir anal. Lui qui ne ne jugeait que par les belles femmes et leurs formes sculpturales, découvrait des fantasmes bien au delà de l'imagination avec un autre homme. Ça l'effrayait autant que sa l'émoustillait. Alors, ne pouvant l'avouer, il préféra s'enterrer dans un mutisme assourdissant et détourna les yeux de son prédateur.

Cependant, Taiga ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il voulait qu'Aomine se laisse emporter par les charmes de la luxure avec lui. Qu'il n'ait pas honte d'éprouver du désir pour un autre homme. Il le voulait corps et âme.

— Tu aimes ça, que je te prenne, hein Daiki ? Répond !

— Gnh... o-oui.

Le rouge colorait ses joues. Il avait tellement honte de le dire à haute voix.

— Laisse-moi te regarder te faire du bien, Daiki. Ça m'excite tellement de t'imaginer te masturber, tu réaliserais l'un de mes fantasmes, l'incita-t-il d'une voix emplie d'espoir, d'impatience et de tentation.

Le couvrant de tendresse, il frotta lubriquement leur virilité luisante de liquide pré-éjaculatoire l'une contre l'autre. Le spectacle était licencieux et produisait une chaleur érotiquement suffocante. Les deux hommes soupiraient d'aise...

— Taiga...

La panthère abdiquait. Et le jeune homme lui retira les menottes, stoppant l'échange qui les menaçait tous les deux de jouir. Le basané émit un gémissement sonnant comme sa libération et son mécontentement. Il se massa ses poignets endoloris, tandis que l'américain enduisait le jouet de lubrifiant et ses rondelles pour le préparer au mieux. La fraîcheur du produit et les doigts agiles le firent frissonner de plaisir, mais aussi d'appréhension.

Il se mettait à nu, s'apprêtait à révéler à Kagami une partie sombre de lui-même qu'il avait toujours tenu secret. Il était hétéro. Portait aux nues les femmes. Pourtant, c'était avec un homme qu'il allait réaliser l'un de ses fantasmes. Ça l'avait toujours excité de s'exhiber aussi intimement et, à contrario, de regarder son amante se donner elle-même du plaisir. Mais, lorsqu'une de ses ex copines lui avait dit que c'était avilissant et répugnant, il avait fermé la porte de son jardin secret à double tour. Au fin fond de sa mémoire. Sans jamais oser la rouvrir. Il n'avait que de rares fois laissé son esprit vagabonder dans ses songes, et, peut-être qu'en effet, inconsciemment, il s'était déjà demandé comment était le sexe avec un autre mec.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin se libérer de ses propres chaînes, la peur le gagnait. Cette liberté qu'il avait tant chéri, l'effrayait. Et si Taiga se moquait de lui ? Et s'il le trouvait dégouttant ? Et s'il mettait fin à leur relation à cause de ses penchants ?Trop de questions, de doutes le hantaient.

Néanmoins, chaque parcelle de son corps respirait la luxure, irradiait de la chaleur, suppliant Taiga d'unir leur deux corps. Il était un volcan qui ne souhaitait qu'exploser sous la vague déferlante de plaisir que lui procurait le roux. Il se laissa guidé par les gestes de Taiga qui lui mit les mains sur son membre pour lui intimer de se masturber, tandis qu'il lui inséra le gode. Toutes ses appréhensions disparurent aussitôt. Ses mains coulissaient de bas en haut et de haut en bas sur son sexe. Le phallus allait et venait dans son intérieur. Le prédateur jouait avec le rythme afin de garder sa proie en constant état de frustration et d'excitation mêlées. Comme s'il marchait sur le fil du funambule, sans jamais le laisser tomber.

Bordel que c'était bon ! L'as de la Génération Miracle avait l'impression que ses sens s'étaient décuplés. Il sentait la langue rappeuse du tigre lui lécher son téton, le suçoter comme une affriolante friandise. Il respirait les effluves de son gel douche, chatouillant ses narines. Il entendait son souffle chaud s'accélérer lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe frémissant et le branlèrent. Taiga était comme un aphrodisiaque, une drogue douce qui imprégnait chacune de ses cellules et les imbibait de sa saveur pour les rendre addictives. Taiga avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Il était _sa_ drogue qui lui faisait quitter terre. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait le sentir en lui.

— Taiga... Je te veux... maintenant.

Daiki était si bandant de le supplier de la sorte, que le lycéen décida qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Kagami n'en pouvait plus lui-même. Il se demandait même comment avait-il pu tenir aussi longtemps. Il lui retira alors l'objet de son postérieur, se plaça au bord du lit et le fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses musclées, son dos contre son torse et leurs jambes outrageusement écartées. Puis, il l'empala sur sa queue, appréciant chaque centimètre se faire aspirer dans cet écrin de chairs jusqu'à la garde. Oh bordel, ce que c'était foutrement bon ! Daiki était tellement bouillant et serré, qui lui-même sentait la virilité du rouge palpiter dans son intérieur. L'as au-dessus bougea des hanches pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller.

Le tigre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et commença de lents va-et-vient. Mais très vite, la cadence les lassa tous les deux et en empoignant le métis par les hanches, le dominant le souleva jusqu'à se retirer presque complètement, puis s'enfonça à nouveau d'un seul mouvement de hanche sec. Daiki cria et Taiga le baisa rudement. Leur peau claquaient indécemment. À chaque coup de rein, le garçon aux cheveux bleus se sentait partir de plus en plus loin, où il n'y avait que lui et l'autre joueur. Leurs cris, leurs grognements bestiaux résonnaient dans la chambre, faisant écho dans leur propre corps qui vibraient de plaisir, comme des enceintes sous le choc produit par le volume sonore de la musique. Sa queue en tressautait et son cœur cognait contre sa cage thoracique. Boum ! Boum ! Boum !

— Plus vite... fort ! Encore !

Les coups redoublaient d'intensité. Ils étaient vifs, secs et le basané émit un cri plus fort quand son amant tapa en plein sur sa prostate. Un puissant courant électrique se propagea dans tout son organisme et l'américain le frappa à chaque fois sur cette boule de nerfs. Les ongles enfoncés dans les cuisses du roux, Aomine n'était qu'une loque frémissante de plaisir, subissant les merveilleux assauts de son compagnon. Celui-ci s'autorisait parfois à lui mordre la nuque, y imprimant des marques qui ne partiraient pas avant quelques jours. Puis, les pénétrations devinrent plus désordonnées, comme si Kagami perdait le contrôle. C'était fougueux, instinctif, profond, fort à l'image de leurs sentiments et de leur désir. Et dans un dernier geste désespéré, la panthère prit la main de son partenaire et la posa sur son entre-jambe pour l'inciter à le pomper rapidement.

Soudain, un séisme s'abattit sur le jeune homme. Son corps eut un spasme, ses orteils s'arc-boutèrent et ses sphincter se contractèrent violemment sous l'effet de l'orgasme. La contraction de ses muscles autour du sexe entraîna la jouissance du tigre, souillant le petit cul d'Aomine avec son foutre dans de petites giclées poisseuses.

Épuisé, Taiga s'effondra sur le lit, tandis que l'autre lycéen roula à ses côtés, libérant le membre de sa prison de chairs. Ils pantelaient, la sueur perlant leur peau. Le sexe avait une fois encore été génial avec Taiga, mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme se disait qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose d'unique : il avait franchi une étape. Oui, Daiki Aomine, hétéro, prenait son pied comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec une femme à se faire pénétrer par un homme. Le reconnaître enfin le libéra d'un poids sur ses épaules et un sourire de bien-être illumina son visage. Il regarda son voisin. Des mèches rouges collaient sur son front, les yeux fermés, la poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration et sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait, Daiki ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

Sentant le regard de son amant sur lui, le propriétaire des lieux tourna la tête vers lui. Celui-ci enroula son bras autour de sa taille et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je sais que j'ai fait de la merde. Tu m'as laissé les double des clés en me faisant confiance et la seule chose que j'ai fait, c'est de saccager ton appart'... Mais, la vérité, c'est que je me sentait mal sans toi. Tu me manquais trop et pour éviter de trop y penser, je m'suis consolé dans mes pornos pour avoir un semblant de compagnie. Je suis pas le petit-ami parfait, j'le sais, Satsuki me le fait assez comprendre..., mais je t'aime, Taiga et j'ai pas envie d'te perdre.

Son vis-à-vis soupira.

— Moi aussi je t'aime, Daiki et je veux pas aller voir ailleurs, parce que même si tu es parfois bordélique, flemmard et pervers, c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

— Tu m'en veux pas d'avoir retourner la maison et de l'avoir redécorer avec mes magazines ?

— Non, je pense que ta punition t'as dissuadé de recommencer, sourit-il malicieusement.

— Dommage ! Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de me faire de nouveau punir, dit-il sur le même ton.

— Ça peut s'arranger.

Le roux monta à califourchon sur le bleu et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, avant qu'Aomine ne mette fin à l'échange.

— En parlant de mes magazines, tu les as caché où ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh ! Je les ai jeté.

.

.

.

.

.

— TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!

Trois jours plus tard...

Il papillonna des paupières, s'habituant doucement à la lumière du soleil. La place à côté de lui était vide. Taiga se levait toujours avant lui pour préparer le petit déjeuner. En s'extrayant des draps, il bailla et, au moment de se lever, une douleur au niveau des hanches lui rappela les souvenirs de sa folle nuit avec son amant il y a quelques jours.

Après que le jeune homme lui ait révélé qu'il avait jeté ses magazines, il l'avait rassuré en lui rendant ses précieux biens avec sa Mai-chan, les seuls qu'il avait gardés. Se souvenant de sa petite course en ville, Aomine lui avait alors donné son cadeau : des nouvelles nike jordan's sorties depuis plusieurs mois. Kagami avait ri, laissant son petit-ami perplexe, mais lorsqu'il lui avait donné à son tour son présent, le basané avait souri. Ils étaient vraiment pareils. Ils s'étaient offerts exactement la même paire.

Il sortit de la chambre, mais cette fois-ci aucun son ne lui parvint aux oreilles. Pas de bruit de casseroles, de poêles ou de la télévision. Juste le silence.

— Taiga ?

Aucune réponse. Il s'avança dans le salon, cherchant un indice qui pourrait lui révéler l'endroit où se trouvait son petit-ami. Il vit un post-it jaune fluo, collé sur une pochette de DVD transparente posée sur la table basse, où était écrit « Je suis allé faire des courses, Taiga. ». Puis, Daiki remarqua que Kagami avait marqué au marqueur noir sur la pochette : « Petit cadeau à regarder quand je ne suis pas là » et était suivi d'un petit cœur. Le métis fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette connerie ? Intrigué, il prit le disque à l'intérieur et le plaça dans le lecteur DVD. Après quelques secondes, un texte s'afficha :

« J'espère que ce petit film te plaira, autant que j'ai pris plaisir à le faire. Tu pourras le regarder quand je ne serais pas là, je t'aime.

P.S. Tu ferais un très bon acteur. »

Puis, le film débuta et son froncement de sourcil s'accentua quand il se vit couché sur le lit, menotté.

— _Ah tu es enfin réveillé !_

Taiga apparut de dos sur l'écran, une serviette posée autour des hanches. Pantois, Aomine regarda la scène qui défilait devant ses yeux. Le choc. C'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé le jour du retour de Taiga le soir. Ce n'était pas possible ! Taiga n'aurait quand même pas osé les filmer entrain de faire l'amour à son insu ?! Il peinait à y croire... Les mains tremblantes, il attrapa la télécommande et appuya sur avance rapide. La scène surréaliste défilait à grande vitesse devant ses yeux exorbités, avant de l'arrêter.

— _Taiga..._

— _Je veux t'entendre me supplier, Daiki._

— _... S'il te plaît..._

— _S'il te plaît, de quoi ?_

— _Putain Taiga, suce-moi !_

— Oh putain ! s'étonna-t-il en fixant son petit-ami entrain de lui donner l'une des meilleurs fellation de sa vie.

Voyant ces images, la panthère ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de laisser les souvenirs de la langue du tigre aller et venir sur son sexe l'inonder.

— Mmh...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Venait-il vraiment de gémir ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire et pourtant... Taiga avait-il vraiment _tout_ filmé ? Un frisson de peur – et d'excitation ? – remonta le long de son échine. Paniqué, il accéléra encore le film, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les scènes s'enchaînaient. Couché et les jambes écartées, Kagami le baisait avec le gode, tandis que le métis se masturbait. Oh bordel de merde ! Ce que c'était indécent ! Aomine n'aurait jamais pu imaginer voir un jour pareille spectacle. Le joueur de Seirin était tellement sexy quand il gémissait.

Il secoua la tête. Mon dieu ce qu'il n'était pas entrain de penser. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il bande et... attendez... Oh mon Dieu ! Il avait la gaule. Le jeune homme se prit la tête entrain les mains, mais au lieu de cela, il se cogna le front avec la télécommande et sans faire exprès, il toucha le bouton pour avancer et l'arrêta. Cette fois-ci, un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge, lorsqu'il se vit assis jambes écartées plus que nécessaire sur le rouge face caméra. La position de l'appareil électronique lui donnait une vue indéniable sur la queue de l'autre lycéen entrain de se faire avaler par ses entrailles, alors que la sienne tressaillait à chaque coup. Son corps basculait, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son amant, sous les coups. Aomine se faisait baiser. Littéralement. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun amour dans ce corps-à-corps. Il s'agissait juste de deux hommes qui se faisaient plaisir. Rien de plus. Mais il savait mieux que quiconque, que ce n'était pas vrai. Ils ne faisaient que jouer et c'était un véritable délice !

— _Haa.. oui encore... plus vite, plus fort..._

— _Ton cul est divin, Daiki..._

— _Annh oui..._

Hypnotisé, Aomine ne sembla pas remarquer que sa main glissa dangereusement dans son caleçon. Elle l'empoigna et la fraîcheur de ses doigts le réveilla totalement dans cette volupté. Il s'en alla. Sa tête bascula en arrière et il s'adonna aux effets aphrodisiaques de la luxure, se laissant bercer par ses cris et les grognements de son amant. Il oublia le reste et n'entendit même plus le bruit de la serrure, ni de la porte claquer et ni la voix de son petit-ami qui venait de rentrer des courses.

 **Petite note : Je me demandais si vous seriez intéressés par une suite qui serait centré sur le fameux voyage aux États-Unis que Kagami avait promis à Aomine. Se référer à la partie 2. Je penserais glisser un ou deux lemon dans l'OS. Dites-le moi dans les review parce que je n'ai pas envie de l'écrire pour rien ou juste pour deux-trois personnes.**


End file.
